


Overheard in the bathroom

by amaresu



Series: Superheroes (and villains) of St. Trinian's [2]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: thefandomzoo, Eavesdropping, Gen, hangover vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis will never admit how she got her first break in the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard in the bathroom

The problem wasn't figuring out whether or not St. Trinian's was involved in criminal activity, the problem was figuring out if they were involved in the specific criminal activity she'd come to investigate. St. Trinian's was hive of criminal activity the League of Shadows could learn from. The bootleg moonshine would probably get Superman drunk though and that was an accomplishment the school could be proud of; if she ever found the opportunity to slip the big man a glass. Artemis groaned and tried to keep from throwing up again. She still wasn't entirely sure what the party last night was for, but she knows that someone is going to pay for her hangover. Maybe Batman. He got her into this mess, he can suffer the booze too.

She was heroically curling around the toilet when the bathroom door opened and she heard Annabelle's voice, "So, you two get together and now you want Solar Flare and Mecha Girl to hook up?"

Artemis almost sat up at that, the first real proof that St. Trinian's was running a superhero scam of some sort, but stopped herself just in time. Moving would result in throwing up and there would be no hiding her presence after that. Instead she bit her lip and worked on not making any noise.

"Yeah, seems fair right?" Bianca, Artemis was almost certain that was the head of the Rude Girls talking.

She missed the next bit due to the faucet running, "-switch sides?"

Harriet started explaining, "Neither, Solar Flare and Mecha Girl keep their sides-" 

"We just have uncontrollable chemistry that we occasionally give into during battle," Bianca finished and until that moment Artemis wouldn't have thought a leer could be heard. Not even Wally had managed it, even though she knew he tried. It was slightly impressive.

"Lucy thinks we'll be able to make a killing on 'candid' photos," Harriet said as the three of them exited the room.

Artemis sighed in relief before leaning over and vomiting into the toilet. She was finally getting somewhere in her investigation. She was still finding a way to spike the Justice League with the St. Trinian's home brew though. They all deserved it.


End file.
